


Ti amo.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, Angst mostly, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: 5 volte in cui Marc ha detto a Valentino che lo ama + 1 in cui Valentino lo ha detto a Marc sperando che non sia troppo tardi.





	Ti amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ho scritto questa cosa ieri sera, invece di dormire.  
> Piena di sentimenti contrastanti che riguardano questi due.  
> Sono entrata in fissa con le 5+1 e ho già ottomila idee possibili per queste cose.  
> E' super super angst perchè mi è presa cosi ma loro due non smetteranno mai di ispirarmi queste cose anche se ci sono anche un sacco di cose belle che ho li pronte per essere scritte.  
> E' fondamentalmente uno sclero questa cosa.  
> Spero che alla fine ne sia venuto fuori qualcosa di almeno decente.

.I

La prima volta che gli hai detto ti amo è venuto fuori quasi per caso.  
Era una mattina di metà marzo in Riviera e tu eri mezzo nudo nel letto di Vale dopo una notte passata a baciarvi e fare l'amore, mentre il resto del mondo era sparito completamente. 

Ti eri svegliato con l'odore del caffe e di quella che doveva essere pasta sfoglia, ricordi di aver fatto finta di dormire fino a che Vale non ti ha raggiunto nuovamente in camera.  
Solo allora avevi aperto gli occhi e lo avevi visto lì, i capelli arruffati e le guance rosse, sul collo ancora i segni di quella notte che non avresti dimenticato facilmente.  
In mano aveva un vassoio con la colazione e un piccolo girasole, simbolo che usava sempre per definire te. 

Quando ti si era seduto accanto non ci avevi neanche pensato, gli avevi detto che lo amavi, lui aveva finto di non sentire.  
Ti eri detto che non era importava, perché eri troppo giovane per capire l'amore.

 

.II

La seconda volta che glielo ripeti è circa un anno dopo e questa volta sei più consapevole dei tuoi sentimenti.  
Stai per vincere il tuo secondo mondiale in MotoGp e lo vuoi accanto.  
Vuoi che sia consapevole di quello che provi per lui e senti che dopo un anno le cose tra di voi sono ad un punto nuovo, siete entrambi più pronti.  
Tu ti senti più pronto.

Il weekend era stato meraviglioso ed erano entrambi lì sul podio a festeggiare, era arrivato dietro di te ma poco importava, siete lì insieme.  
Lo abbracci al parco chiuso e lo dici. 

Gli sussurri "ti amo" all'orecchio e aspetti, non sai per quanto tempo lo fai, il tempo sembra essersi bloccato lì.  
Si stacca da te con in viso un espressione che non comprendi, prima di scappare quasi dalla tua stretta.  
Ti ripeti ancora una volta che non importa, che te lo dirà appena è pronto. 

Provi a convincerti che avresti aspettato trattenendo le lacrime mentre sali sul podio.

 

.III

Quando ci provi di nuovo siete in Spagna, Barcellona è bellissima di notte, con tutte le luci spente e le strade deserte.  
Non sai quanto tempo è passato da quella volta al parco chiuso, ti sei convinto che non ti abbia sentito, che il rumore che avevate attorno era tanto forte da nascondere le tue parole. 

Era più facile in quel modo.  
Solo che ora sai di essere innamorato di lui, lo sei davvero da troppo, e lui sembra dimostrarti ogni  
giorno che magari quello potrebbe essere davvero il momento giusto. 

Alla fine ci speri, speri che sia il momento giusto per tutto quello. Gli stringi la mano fermandoti sulla Barceloneta, ci siete solo voi.  
Lui ti guarda e ti sorride, un sorriso così dolce che paradossalmente è in grado di bloccarti lì, non credi esista qualcuno in grado di incasinarti la testa in quel modo, non come il maggiore. 

Lo dici guardandolo negli occhi e sai che ti ha sentito questa volta.  
Solo che lui ti guarda senza rispondere e poi sussurra che gli dispiace. 

Credi di aver sentito il tuo cuore spezzarsi in quel momento anche se sai che umanamente non è possibile.  
Ti dici che serve ancora del tempo, ma sai che qualcosa quella sera si è rotto tra voi anche se ci provi davvero ad andare avanti.

 

.IV

La volta successiva che glielo dici vi state urlando contro.  
Il 2015 è stato l'anno peggiore e dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di voi, dopo che lui ti ha accusato in qualche modo di aver fatto il gioco di Lorenzo, lo stesso Lorenzo che sembra essere sempre più presente nella tua vita dopo che il maggiore aveva deciso di andarsene senza dare una spiegazione. 

Non sai neanche come siete finiti a scontrarvi dopo una press indetta dalla federazione, di solito cercano sempre di tenervi lontani in quelle ultime gare, di proteggerti da tutto quello che vi sta succedendo intorno ma semplicemente succede e lui è lì.

Tu non hai mai smesso di amarlo, non potresti mai neanche volerlo perché non si possono spegnere i sentimenti, non nel giro di pochi mesi e tu sai, quasi per certo ormai, che non potrai mai amare nessuno nel modo quasi doloroso in cui ami lui.  
Questa consapevolezza è peggio di tutto il resto. 

Glielo urli contro quando ti accusa ancora una volta di non aver mai provato davvero qualcosa per lui ma questa volta non ti aspetti una risposta perché vuoi solo che gli sia chiaro che tu non hai smesso di amarlo e anche di crederci.  
Crederci nonostante tutto il male. 

Lo vedi tentennare e poi andare via.  
Ti dici che smettere di amarlo sarebbe la cosa migliore, che con il tempo starai bene. 

Ti dici che forse Jorge può davvero mantenere tutte le promesse che ti ha fatto alla fine di quella stagione.  
Te lo ripeti provando a crederci ogni volta un pochino di più.

 

.V

Ci vuoi credere sul serio.  
Ti eri ripromesso che avresti tenuto le distanze, che nonostante la sua presenza attorno a te per il lavoro avresti cercato di non lasciarti condizionare, il fatto che praticamente facesse di tutto per non parlarti o sfiorarti ti aiutava e feriva allo stesso tempo. 

Ti eri promesso che avresti in qualche modo smesso di amarlo, di sentire per lui le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Non sai quanto tempo fosse passato da quella promessa che ti eri fatto. 

Sei più grande e i titoli in MotoGp sono 6, solo che il tuo amore per lui non ha smesso di essere lì nonostante tu abbia accanto una persona che ti ama e te lo ripeta di continuo. 

Sai che per Vale è lo stesso, ti ritrovi ad osservarlo da vicino più spesso di quello che sei disposto ad ammettere e lo vedi resistere alla voglia di avvicinarsi a te e per un attimo speri di nuovo. 

Gli dici che non hai smesso di amarlo dopo una conferenza stampa in un paese che smetti di considerare importante quando lui ti guarda in quel modo, quel modo che non riesci mai a decifrare davvero.  
Ti dici che non dovevi sperarci e quando lui se ne va ancora una volta sai che forse è finita davvero, che nulla potrà per davvero mettere in ordine le cose tra voi.

 

.+1

Avevi sempre amato la pausa estiva, ti permetteva da sempre di ricaricare le batterie e tornare a correre più forte di prima, sentivi che quell'anno non avrebbe fatto differenza.  
La prima parte di stagione era stata molto buona e se si voleva togliere l'Argentina e il Mugello potevi ritenerti soddisfatto dei progressi fatti.  
Stavi bene, ed era un bel dire visto dopo tutto quello che gli anni precedenti avevano porto con sé a livello emotivo. 

Ti dici che finalmente sei riuscito a smettere di sperare in qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuto essere, di aver avuto il coraggio di andare avanti anche se a volte ti eri ritrovato a crollare.  
Ed è per quello che quando senti il cellulare squillare pensi che si tua madre. 

Tua madre che ti chiede come sta andando, se le vacanze sono come le immaginavi e se il tuo ragazzo ti sta trattando bene, non pronta a vivere ancora una volta la peggior versione di te con il cuore a pezzi.  
Ti dici che deve essere lei ma la voce che avverti all'altro capo del telefono è una di quelle che riconosceresti tra mille.  
Sta singhiozzando e a forza trattieni le mille domande che vorresti porgli. 

Perché mi stai chiamando?  
Cosa vuoi adesso da me? Adesso che ho smesso di sperare per davvero.  
E non lo fai perché poi quelle due paroline lasciano le sue labbra, lo fanno più di una volta. 

E mentre ripete che ti ama quasi all'infinito ti rendi conto che forse è troppo tardi per davvero.  
Ti dici che quelle parole hanno un suono meraviglioso se è lui a pronunciarle.  
Ti dici che se le avesse dette solo pochi mesi prima ora sarebbe tutto diverso. 

Te lo dici mentre chiudi il telefono senza rispondergli perché ora sei andato avanti.  
Non hai smesso di amarlo ma hai deciso di essere felice.  
Nonostante avessi voglia di rispondergli con un "anche io."


End file.
